Inuyasha
by KittyKatRox100
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finnally begin to get closer. Then best of all Kagome makes a new friend who can also travel through the well. Atlast someone to share things with. Plus Kouga seems to find this new girl even more intresting then Kagome. Is it love?
1. A Normal Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other anime for that matter! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review! Even if you just want to flame at me. I don't care! I want a review good or bad so I know how to and how not to improve my story. Chapter 1 "A normal Day" The sun had just began to dip below the tree line. A small kitsune sat on the outer rim of a clearing. He had a bunch of twigs and a large red kimono with him. He began to arrange the kimono over some trees trying to make himself a playhouse. He looked up to the inside clearing to make sure he was still in view of a young women. She was in the middle of the clearing spreading out bed stuff while waiting for some water on the fire to boil. See he was still in eyesight he went back to work. He was completely unaware of the shadow that was moving up behind ready to pounce at any second. The shadow suddenly launched in the air and was about to come crashing down right on top of the young kitsune. Then through the clear evening air a voice rang out. "SIT!" The shadow was yanked to the ground with incredible speed. An angry scream was followed by an even louder thud. The kitsune turned around to look at figure on the ground. "Inuyasha. What are you doing here? I thought you were taking a bath?" Inuyasha pulled himself up and looked at the small creature in front of him. "Shippo! You lil runt!" he growled. Hearing the anger in his voice Shippo jumped up. "Kagome!" he yelled as the young women approached the two. He jumped into her arms while Inuyasha quickly pulled him self up and duck behind some bushes. "Its ok Shippo. I wont let him hurt you. Inuyasha! What did you think you were doing trying to hurt him like that!" Kagome looked around but couldn't see him. She could feel his youko so he was there but where? "Inuyasha?" she asked the darkness. "He's right there, Kagome." Shippo said pointing to some bushes. Inuyasha stood up and glared at them. "Why were you hiding from me," Kagome asked, "and why did you try and hurt Shippo. Anger rising in her voice again. "That runt took my clothes while I was taking a bath!" Inuyasha growled pointing at Shippo huddled up in Kagome's arms. Kagome looked down at the kimono then at Inuyasha realizing he was hiding behind the bush because he was naked. "Oh." Kagome had a hard time trying to hide her smile. Of coarse with his keen demon eyesight Inuyasha could see clearly. "Wench! I'm so glad you find this funny!" He hollered. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha but it is pretty funny." Kagome laughed but seeing even more anger rising in Inuyasha she looked at Shippo. "Did you take his clothes?" She asked him with a smile. "Yes but I just wanted to make a fort like you use to do when u were a kid." Kagome smiled at him and said, "Okay but don't take Inuyasha clothes anymore. Next time asked me and I will let you use my extra blanket okay?" "Okay Kagome" he replied. Inuyasha stared in shock, "that's it that's all your going to do! I can't believe this! You are so lucky I'm not dressed Shippo!" Kagome looked at him and calmly said sit, then bent down and tossed his clothes behind the bush. Inuyasha pulled himself up cursing the whole way. "That wench! That's just fine with me! See if I care! Ill just go off for a while and lets see how long before she's screaming (trying to imitate Kagome's voice) keyword (trying) Inuyasha help me oh help big scary demon! Feh!" He dressed himself then headed off in the night to just wander but not to far he wanted to be able to hear Kagome to start yelling for him. Kagome made ramen for dinner but when Inuyasha didn't show she figured he was mad at her for sitting him and that he'd come in the night and get it so she went to bed. A storm began to gather and stars were hidden by clouds. Inuyasha looked up. He jumped up and climbed to the top of the tree he was resting in. He sniffed the air. "Something's not right. I smell blood on the wind. I better check on Kagome." He leaped down and began to make his way back to the camp. Kagome slept soundly with Shippo tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around him. Then their came a boom of thunder waking them both with a fright. "Kagome!" Shippo cried out. "I'm scared!" "Its okay Shippo." She said trying to sound soothing. "Lets go under the trees." They headed for shelter under the trees. Kagome looked around realizing Inuyasha wasn't there if he had been he would have smelt the storm coming and warned them. "Where is Inuyasha?" Shippo asked almost reading Kagome's mind. She looked at the kitsune and seeing that he was scared she said, "Its okay he just went for some water he'll be back soon. Why? Its just some rain we'll be fine." "Oh I think not miko." An unfamiliar voice said from the shadows. Kagome looked to see where Shippo was looking. "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked. "I think you know." He replied. "The jewel." He stepped out towards Kagome. "That's right you're such a smart girl" Kagome glanced behind her and saw her bow and arrow laying in the clearing. She leaned over and picked up Shippo in her arms. She drew him close and began to whisper in his ear. "Oh how sweet. Comforting your youngling.", He growled at them, "but it wont do you any good so just hand over the shards and ill think about not killing you." But that wasn't what Kagome was doing she was telling Shippo to run for her bow while she made a distraction. Shippo agreed but if he knew what Kagome was really going to do he wouldn't have. She grabbed Shippo by his collar and in one swift movement was on her feet throwing him in the direction of the bow. "Sorry Shippo!" she yelled as she took off into the night. It only took a second to see what she had done and the demon was close on her heels. Shippo was torn between helping Kagome and getting the bow like asked when Inuyasha came. "Inuyasha! Kagome is in trouble!" "What! I never should have left! What was I thinking!" Inuyasha began to curse himself under his breath but the Shippo interrupted him. "Come on Inuyasha awe have to save her!" Inuyasha nodded and picking up the kitsune ran in the direction he said kagome and the demon had ran off in. Kagome lay leaning on a tree stub looking a bit battered and bruised but okay for the most part. The demon was getting angrier with every second. "I am tired of this game, girl. I'll just kill you and take the jewel form your cold stiff fingers." He lunged at her and grabbed her throat pulling her off the ground and letting her dangle. She tried to pull the hands off but couldn't and as air escaped her body she breathlessly said "Inu.ya.sha." Suddenly a voice cried out from behind them. "Hands off! That wench is mine!" Inuyasha sprang from the trees and the demon let go off Kagome as she fell to the ground. Shippo came running over to her. "Kagome are you alright?" She gave him a weak smile. "Did you get my bow Shippo?" He looked confused then it must have connected and he ran to the spot where Inuyasha had come from and came back with her bow. "Thanks" she said as she stood up readying the bow. She looked at the demon and Inuyasha fighting and was about to take a shoot when Inuyasha got in the way. "Inuyasha! Move!" Inuyasha looked at he puzzled but duck when she said, "this one is personal." as she released an arrow. It stuck the demon right in the chest and blew right through his body. Dawn was coming as the group began to pack up the stuff in the clearing. Inuyasha looked at kagome. "You're getting a lot stronger since you first cam here." She glanced at him then replied, "I know. Thanks for noticing." Then she returned to what she was doing but she could still feel his eyes watching her. "Is there something else you want Inuyasha?" He looked startled at the question then guilt flashed through his eyes and he looked away. "Inuyasha tell me what's bothering you." H looked at her. "I'm sorry Kagome." She looked at him shocked at what she was hearing. "If I hadn't left you alone like that last night nothing would have happened. I would have been able to smell that demon long before he even got close and then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She smiled at him. "Its okay. I didn't get hurt and I know you were going to rescue me like you always do. So I want worried. Besides it was just a normal night in feudal Japan." She giggled and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile to himself. They had everything packed and loaded when Kagome asked, "Can we stop at the hot spring so I can get clean please?" Inuyasha looked annoyed at first but then decided to let her after the night she had. Shippo was especially happy. " Can I take a bath too, Kagome" He asked her. "Of course Shippo." So they headed towards the spring. "OK you wait hear Inuyasha and no peeking!" She yelled at him "Feh! I wouldn't dream of it wench so hurry up!" "Fine!" she hollered back and stomped off towards the spring with Shippo bouncing along at her heels. A soft breeze stirred the trees and Inuyasha caught the familiar scent of Kagome. He relaxed a bit till he picked something else up in the air. Blood and not just anyone's, Kagome's. She's hurt, he thought, But why didn't she tell him? He had to find out. 


	2. Embarassment For Two

Chapter 2 "Embarrassment For Two"

Inuyasha leaped from tree branch to tree branch making his way to the hot spring. Worry could be seen clearly on his face. Why had Kagome lied to him? Was she hurt that bad? This only made Inuyasha more worried and he pushed himself harder.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat in the hot water whit Shippo swimming around happily. "Come here Shippo so I can wash you up." The kitsune came over tight away because he just loved the different things kagome used to wash him up with. They all smelled of sweet flowers and made his fur extra soft and shiny. Kagome smiled down at him as she washed him and then rinsed him off. She could tell by the look on his face he really enjoyed it. "There you go, all done." she said. "Thank you Kagome!" and with that he went back to his splashing and swimming in the spring. Kagome then washed her own body and hair. She returned her belongs to the bag then began to relax back enjoying the warmth of the water on her sore muscles. Her eyes slowly closed as she rested so comfortably.

She had been like that for almost 10 minutes when Shippo's sudden yip had her opening her eyes suddenly. Her gaze was only met by the hanyou that now stood in the spring right in front of her. She scream out "YOU PERVERT! SIT!" Before Inuyasha could ever take another breath he was met with a face full of water. Kagome quickly climbed out of the spring and ran to her bag. She grabbed her towel and clothes before she took off behind the nearest bush for cover. Inuyasha pulled himself out of the spring coughing and panting. "WHY YOU UN-GRATEFUL, GOOD-FOR-NUTTIN WENCH! I COULD HAVE DROWNED!" Kagome stood frozen behind the bush as she looked at Inuyasha. He had never used that tone of voice with her before. But something was odd. His voice said he was angry but his eyes said he was worried or scared. But why? "Inu...yasha?" He stood huffing and puffing on the side of the hot spring. Shippo lay huddles under a bush behind him. He too had never seen Inuyasha like this and it scared him. "Why the hell did you lie to me?" Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome. "I asked you if you were hurt and you lied to me! Did you think I wouldn't find out? I can smell the blood from you for a mile away!" Kagome blinked. Blood? What blood? She wasn't hurt. What was Inuyasha talking about?

Kagome's towel began to slip alil and she adjusted it only to drop her clothes on the ground. She bent over to gather them up and noticed a stain on her panties. At a closer look her eyes widened and she gasped. Her period! She had gotten it and hadn't even realized it! She had been so careful the last few months about making sure to be away when she had it so Inuyasha wouldn't know about it. Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts "ANSWER ME KAGOME!" Her cheeks turned bright red. That's why he looks so upset, he's worried about me, she thought. And if she didn't tell him soon there was going to be more trouble but the thought of having to say that was so embarrassing! Kagome dropped her gaze to the ground and whispered. "I didn't lie to Inuyasha. I'm not hurt, really I'm not. Its just that I...well I..." Inuyasha was growing very impatient. "What Kagome? You what?" She mumbled her period under her breath but Inuyasha's sensitive ears heard it clearly. At first he looked at her puzzled then she made things clear by mumbling again her time of the month. Inuyasha suddenly turned redder then ever thought possible. "Uh...I...I...um...gotta...go..." Inuyasha stuttered as he turned around. He mumbled a quick sorry before he took off to find a place to hide for a bit till he could recover from his embarrassment over the way he acted towards Kagome over something so very personal.

After Inuyasha had settled into a high tree branch he finally took a sigh of relief. He certainly wasn't expecting that when he set out to question Kagome and now he felt bad for it. He glanced around making sure all was calm. He had chosen a spot out of sight from kagome but still close enough that if any danger should come he would be there in a flash to help her. Even thought she might not like that idea of having to see him again so soon. He cursed at himself mentally again for what he had done. Why hadn't he been able to pick up on it sooner? Normally he can tell the difference between when a female is bleeding normally and when she is bleeding from heat. He had learned all of these things awhile ago and had learned to stay clear of females when in heat, especially demon females. Had he been so worried about Kagome he failed to notice the other smells of heat completely? Inuyasha shook his head, so many question and not enough answers! It was always that way when he thought about Kagome.

Kagome proceed to wash out her panties then got out a clean pair before dressing. She then walked to a small near-by clearing. Shippo gather sum firewood for Kagome as she had asked then began to dig thru the bag in search of the ramen she always brought with her. Kagome got a fire going and heated the water. She pour the water into three cups of ramen and as they sat cooking she rolled out her bed stuff. She sat quietly with Shippo and ate. After she ate she simply crawled into bed. Shippo came over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Goodnight Kagome' He whispered as he curled up next to her. Kagome whispered a goodnight back to him and pulled the covers up. She knew Inuyasha must have been almost as embarrassed as she was and probably wouldn't be back for alil while. Still she also knew that he was close by. He would never go too far away because he was always there to protect her. She left out a cup of ramen just in case he picked up the scent. Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts still running thru her head.

A short while later a shape hopped down into the tiny campsite. Without making a sound it tip-toed up to the ramen. He silently grabbed it before hopping back up into a tree branch. Inuyasha sat there and ate his ramen and watched closely over Kagome's sleeping form. Then just before daybreak he took off again still too embarrassed to face Kagome when she woke.


End file.
